Semblance
by brielle nicole
Summary: When Ginny Weasley decides that she will join the Death Eaters to get information for the Light Side, she gets more than she bargained for. Lust, love, betrayal, hurt. DG


**Title:** Semblance  
**Author name:** Bri  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Draco Ginny Death Eaters  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** When Ginny Weasley decides that she will join the Death Eaters to get information for the Light Side, she gets more than she bargained for. Lust, love, betrayal, hurt. D/G

Prologue 

A/N: This story takes place two years after Ginny has graduated Hogwarts. It is in Ginny's point of view.

__

__

_For the order. For the order. Do it for the Order. You're making Mum proud. Dad, too._ _Oh hell,_ I thought. They wouldn't be proud that I was becoming a Death Eater to spy on them for the Order. They'd be horrified, but they'd be grateful once I got needed information for the Light Side.

Two weeks ago, I approached Cassius Rookwood, a former Slytherin in the same year as me. The last thing I knew about him was that his father had died and he was living off the family fortune. Lucky bastard. He probably hasn't worked a day in his life while I work my arse off for a few measly sickles. Work is hard to find these days.

Anyway, back to Rookwood. It was well known in the Order's circle that he was a Death Eater. One of the highest there are, besides the Malfoy family. Somehow, I managed to convince him that I, Ginevra Weasley, wanted to become a Death Eater. Most of it was true – I'm tired of being ignored, tired of being treated like a child, and ever since the Chamber... well, I've always felt like I have a connection to the Dark Lord. The connection meaning I wanted him dead, but Rookwood took it as I wanted to join him.

Today I got the owl requesting my attendance to a Death Eater meeting, in which I would hear about my approval or rejection. According to Severus Snape, if you were approved, a trainer who would help you 'on your way to greatness' took you in and obviously, trained you. If you were rejected, you died. It was as simple as that.

Here I was, wand in hand, about to apparate to the destination site. _For the Order._ Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, let out my breath, and with a pop, no longer was I in my small, but cozy loft, but instead on a dirt path, surrounded by at least half a dozen Death Eaters.

"Come along," one said, poking me in the back with his wand. I scowled and followed the other Death Eaters who were beginning to walk down the road. The walk wasn't long – about five minutes or so. We were in a forest – which one I didn't know. Hell, I didn't know what country I was in! The site was called Valiturus. I recognized it as the Latin word for 'Power.' Typical Slytherin.

The Death Eaters stopped suddenly and I walked into the back of the Death Eater in front of me. He turned around, his face hidden by his hood, and drawled, "Watch it, Weasel."

I knew that voice. That horrible, I'm-Better-Than-You voice. I knew that nickname. That degrading, hated nickname. And I knew who called me it. A disgusting, vile, ferrety person: the one and only Draco Malfoy.

I just knew he was smirking at me under that hood and my blood boiled. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't hex Malfoy. They'll never accept you if you hex their leading right hand. Don't hex Malfoy! _Contrary to popular belief, this was **very** hard to do.

I looked around and began tapping my foot. Why were we standing here? Let's get a move on!

Suddenly, a large mansion appeared. One of the Death Eaters shoved his wand back in his pocket and I knew he had said some sort of spell to make it appear. Perhaps it was like the 12 Grimmauld Place bit- it was under a spell? Whatever it was, it made the mansion appear. We all walked in.

Twisting corridors led to a pitch-black room. I walked in, stone faced, and stood off to the side. People were all grumbling and someone even stepped on my toe. Damn Death Eater.

I was surprised when suddenly the torches in the room were lit and I could see hundreds of Death Eaters surrounding four people, including me. Voldemort was to my very right.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" he said, drawling his sick voice. Just the sound of him made my knees tremble. _Stay strong. _"Welcome to another wonderful Death Eater meeting!" There was loud cheering. "Today we have three persons wanting to become one of us. I'm afraid only three of them will have the honor to join us."

This is it. I'm gonna die. Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. Bye, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Zach, Michael, Dean, Seamus, Neville. Bye world!

Voldemort continued his speech. "I will read the names of the person and then whether or not they have been accepted. If they are rejected, well," He smirked. "You know what happens." That sick bastard.

"First, the wondrous Blaise Zabini." Voldemort started. I new Blaise. She and I were in the same year. She was a bitch. A nasty, exotic-looking, cruel bitch. "Accepted."

Cheering throughout the room. It sickened me – these people were cheering for death, pain, and misery.

Voldemort continued. "Next, Pansy Parkinson." Another Slytherin bitch. She was quite a tart, too. "Accepted. And now, we have a treat. It seems there is a black sheep among this family...." His eyes traveled to me. "Little Ginny Weasley has come to join the Death Eaters." He said it in a taunting way that made me want to just get up there and murder him. I glared and prepared myself for my doom. Why had I thought this was a good idea again? I was just going to be killed.

Any. Minute. Now.

I squeezed my eyes shut and almost had a heart attack when I heard the word, "Accepted."

I'm sure my pupils had gone very wide. I was... accepted!? Then the other person... they were to die.

"And last, Lucy Bones. Foolish girl." Voldemort's face turned into twisted grin. "_Avada Kedavra!_" And Lucy Bones fell to the ground.


End file.
